


Love is hard to resist

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: Changkyun is going throught a bad break up with his long-time boyfriend. He thought he would never love again but Kihyun is making him feel little things inside.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~♡ this story used to be Hyungkyun + broke!changki ^^ i'm writting this again with changki~ hope you like it.  
> I broke my pc :( so i'm writting in a phone (horrible if i can say ) so... it'll take some time to update even if this story is ready (: preview just now. First chapter soon!  
> Tittle came from Moonlight (exo-m)
> 
> Ps. Kihyun will be here next chap ♡

A cold night of December, snow falling and covering beautifully the streets of Seoul, couples flirting, kids playing with Santa, parents running to buy the presents and some of them decorating their houses. Meanwhile Changkyun was waiting in the living room as he has done for over 3 weeks, his empty and lonely home, waiting for his lover to come home. He, Hyungwon, his lover for almost 5 years now, has been ignoring him, for a reason He still didn't know.

  
They knew each other since Changkyun was born. Hyungwon was oldest and taller than him but still he was the cutest and the most precious human being in the whole universe _(And no, Changkyun wasn't biased)_

  
During the time Changkyun was waiting for him old memories came to his mind, the moment he confessed his love, casually during winter too, he was so nervous he felt like if he could faint any moment “Hyung, I love you i really really really love you” – that was what he said and Hyungwon was surprised but not angry or disgusted, he gladly accepted his confession and agreed to date him right away, after all, the elder was totally captivated with his little friend since a long time ago. Changkyun smiled when he remembered him laying down in his bed the next morning after his confession, they told Changkyun’s parents he was staying for the night,  kisses only his pillow saw, and how peacefully Hyungwon felt asleep in Changkyun’s arms when he hold him tightly against his chest.

  
It was already 1 am when Changkyun heard the front door open, there was his lover, drunk as hell, all his clothes were a _big_ mess and hardly concious of his actions. He didn’t want to fight, not tonight, not never but especially not when he knew Hyungwon was going to ignore his words. Instead he helped him to clean a bit but still he can’t ignore the odor of cigarettes all over him, Hyungwon didn't smoke, never never, he hated cigarettes “Probably one of his friends” Changkyun thought, he didn’t want to doubt him, especially about his loyalty, not until he saw real proofs.

A while ago, one of his friends told him someting Changkyun already suspected but prefered to ignore "Hyungwon? cheating on me? No way!" He completely denied the possibility, he even fought with one of his closest friend. he knew well how much he disliked Hyungwon but to lie with something like that? It was something Changkyun can't forgive so easily, so since then he ignored him.

 

During the morning, Changkyun wanted to ask directly to Hyungwon, talk to him or at least see him but as always Hyungwon left early, 6 am? Or maybe earlier. His first class was at 8am and he LOVED sleep, the younger lover didn't understand why he was already out when they lived 5 min away from the college. What did he do during that time? He can't help but ask.

Three weeks ago, they used to go together, holding hands, talking about everything and nothing at the same time and smiling as fools in love. He remembered how they used to flirt in front of everyone, all his friends used to say they were “disgusting” and teased them a lot about this. Changkyun missed those times. a lot.

 

In their university was exactly the same, Hyungwon also pretended he didn't know him. The elder had new friends he made during the time he waited for Changkyun. Changkyun was younger than him for two years so he was still in high school when Hyungwon left their hometown after he graduated, with the promise Changkyun will follow him. He remembered his lover crying in his chest during whole hours because he didn’t want to leave him behind. Changkyun laughed at this, his face was really ugly but still he found him so handsome, _shit,_ Hyungwon was extremely good looking not matter what. Homework or parents never stopped him to spent almost all his weekends in his dorm. Their parents already knew about their relationship, so they just let them be. Those weekends still so fresh in his memories _, their happy moments_.

A day, Changkyun was already so sick of his own depressive thoughts so he left those 4 walls to go for walk around a park near their dorm. A beautiful day indeed, the sun shinning in it best explendor, ground and trees so beautifully full of flowers, he can see kids playing around while their parents were talking, maybe a new gossip he wasn't interested about. Some people playing or just walking with their dogs, big ones, small ones, all of them were so cute. Those were two of the things Changkyun loved the most, kids and dogs, he can see pureness and innocence around them. He remembered when Hyungwon and Changkyun used to be as pure as those kids, playing around, how innocently he asked Hyungwon to marry him when they were older and how Hyungwon only took it as a joke; _It wasn’t a joke tho._

  
He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t see the person in front of him until they crashed, Hyungwon. Earlier that day he told him he needed to do some stuff from school, _liar_

  
“Hey Changkyun” – Changkyun can feeĺ how tense he turned after noticed who he was, He truly was hiding something – “What are you doing here?”

“Just walking around” – Changkyun at this point was kinda sick of his lies but still he wanted to trust him 'until the end' – “The real question is why are _you_ here?”

“I'm meeting a friend” – The elder said, passing him and immediately turned around meeting his gaze with indiferent eyes– “Want to come with me?”

This was the first time in at least a month since Hyungwon asked him to do something together so he just accepted, he was happy, excited for a moment, what he wanted the most was spent precious time with his lover, just a little bit more but his world collapsed when he met his boyfriend's friend. This guy was probably one of the most handsome men in Seoul, maybe from the whole Korea, his face, _wow!_ Perfect face and good body, he was definitively a gift from the heaven. This guy smiled when he spotted Hyungwon, Changkyun can't deny he felt a little bit jealous, no, no HE WAS DYING of jealousy due to the way Hyungwon smiled back at him, the same smile he used to have when they were together... _5 years ago._

  
Hyungwon introduced him as "his lover" and made him feel better, Changkyun was _his, his_ lover, _his_ boyfriend, _his._ The guy name was Shin Hoseok, a senior from university, the one who Hyungwon spent most of his time during the past month and the 2 years they were apart. He was the reason why he was suffering every day and every night _alone._

That night Hyungwon didn't sleep with him either. Changkyun was getting use to this, he was getting use to pain.

Quickly it became an habit. All the time Hyungwon excused himself saying he had "Something he needed to do" so he'll be staying in some friend's house. Changkyun didn't like it. Changkyun sleept almost every night alone in a bed too big for only a person, hugging Hyungwon's pillow so he can think he was by his side and not doing some unspoken things with some other guy Changkyun rarely knew. And even now the younger wanted to believe him. He chose believe what his heart said and not what his brain was shouting, because not matter what, Changkyun loved Hyungwon and that will never change.

 

~♡~

 

A week since Changkyun met Hyungwon's "Friend" and for some reason the taller thought was okay bring him to _their_  home almost every day. Okay it wasn't a problem bring a friend over and the younger wasn't the jealous and possesive type, but he did it when Changkyun wasn't there. Several times Changkyun found them too close to be only friends and he wondered if Hoseok can't keep his hands away of his boyfriend. Still Changkyun didn't say or do anything " _Hyungwon is incapable to do something like that_ " He repeated as a mantra but tears were falling and he can't keep them inside of him anymore.

 

Days later when the elder finally stay to take dinner together Changkyun decided to ask him about Hoseok - "And he is single for real?" - He said cooking something for both of them. Hyungwon was surprised but still replied him - "He likes someone for long time ago, but this person doesn't like him back, actually i think he hates Hoseok but i don't really know a lot about this" - Wow who could believe it? Hoseok was the definition of perfection, it was really difficult to find someone who rejected such beautiful specimen.

 

After 6 weeks without properly talk, Hyungwon invited him to a party in Minhyuk's house, he thought it would be okay go there and spend time with his friends too. He liked Minhyuk a lot, he was very friendly, always smiling and hugging people, a perfect moodmarker and a little ray of sunshine. But because he didn't really know the rest of the guys, he decided bring with him one of his classmates and closest friend, Lee Jooheon. he was as friendly as Minhyuk so he thought they could get along fast.

 

Jooheon, Hyungwon and Changkyun went to the party together, thanks to Jooheon the silence wasn't as awkward as always, actually all of them were talking about their class or whatever in their minds. Changkyun was just so happy because Hyungwon was in good mood. " _When you smile i smile"_ \- He thought he said something like that before, but he totally meant it.

Already in Minhyuk's house, Hyungwon introduced them to the rest, the first one was Hyunwoo, a tall and tanned guy, the first thing Changkyun thought was that he seemed really scary but when he smiled reminder him to a cute puppy, the next ones were Jaebum and Youngjae, very friendly too, Hyungwon introduced him at least 20 persons more but Changkyun forgot about their names and faces very quickly, except one, Hoseok.

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon got along so fast as Changkyun predicted. If someone looked at them at the moment they probably would think they've been friends for long time and that was completely cute. Hyungwon and Changkyun were in the living room sitting on the couch, the elder didn't talk to him nor tried to start a conversation either and Changkyun, trying to avoid the awkwardness in the air decided to drink and drink and drink until he lost conscience and fell asleep there. _My Wonnie Wonnie~_

 

~♡~

 

Changkyun woke up an hour later, Hyungwon was not sitting next to him anymore, actually he wasn't anywhere! The younger was still a little bit drunk but sober enough to got up and walk around looking for him. He asked some of people he just knew but no one knew anything. He also noticed something, Hoseok wasn't around either. He went upstairs afraid of the worse, the first thing he spotted was a bedroom and thankfully they weren't there. He also found a bathroom and a bedroom more but they weren't there either. For a second Changkyun thought they left the house together and that made his heart hurt a lot. He was about to cry until he noticed a small balcony and they were there, talking... _Yes, just talking_.

"I can't believe you bring him here!" - Hoseok said and Changkyun can't say if he was angry or not.

"Well, he was suspecting all the time" - Hyungwon responded - "It's becoming bothersome"

"You can break up with him whenever you want, you know that right?" - Changkyun can't believe what his ears were hearing, his boyfriend talking about him as if he was a burden... As if he was _forced_ to be with him.

"I don't think i'm in love with him anymore, but he is and i don't want to see him sad, i don't want to hurt him, he's still as family to me!" - Changkyun's heart broke in miles of pieces. _Shit,_ he knew it from the very beggining but hearing this from his own mouth hurt even more, he had a little bit of hope but now... he had nothing.

"But you like someone else..." - Hyungwon froze, surprised of his words... the same as Changkyun.

"Yes, I do" - Hyungwon finally said after few seconds of torturuos silence.

"You like me?"

"I do"

"We can date if you break with him"

"I like you Hoseok, you know it better than anyone else but i also know if I date you i'll just be the replacement for _him"_

Changkyun can see clearly when Hoseok slowly approached Hyungwon, waiting for him to push away if he didn't want this but that didn't come so he kissed his neck and bit him hard enough to leave a mark. Hyungwon was surprised but not angry, he didn't stop him when hoseok moved his head to finally kiss him in his lips. Just in front of his eyes he was seeing his long time boyfriend kissing other guy. He wanted to scream, hit him, tell him to leave him alone, he was _his,_ but he can't!! Changkyun was stuck on the floor incapable to move. He was just staring at them, tears easily running down his face, until Jooheon dragged him outside of the house. 

They walked in silence for a while. It was cold, really cold and they forgot their jackets in Minhyuk's house but Changkyun didn't care at all, the cold was nothing compared with the pain he was feeling. He didn't want to cry, he didn't like show weakness but he can't hold back the tears, so in front of Jooheon he cried. At first the elder didn't know what to do but later he just hugged him tightly until he was just sobbing time to time and walked with him until his apartment.

 

That day Changkyun felt this would be the end of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Even when Changkyun let Jooheon walk him home and he thanked him for his kindness, he still asked him to leave. For some minutes or maybe hours, days if that would be possible! All he wanted and wished was to be alone!

It was around midnight when he was finally inside his apartment. He cried in front of someone else that day, something he never liked to do ever since kid but he has been holding the tears for so long, months already!  it should be a record, now nothing can stop him. He broke the glasses, threw away the sofa, the chairs and table, broke everything that reminder him Hyungwon, every letter and gift was in the living room, in pieces.

He heard some of his neighbors knocking on the door asking if everything was okay but he ignored them, His phone rang but he was so busy destroying the apartment to answer it, and he was planning let the annoying caller unanswered but whorever calling was so persistent and he gave up after few tries.

"Oh, finally you’re mature enough to talk with me? You’re ignoring me for weeks Im Changkyun! Listen! I’m sorry okay? I shouldn’t have said what I said but believe me, I don’t want anyone to hurt you… - Said the guy on the other side of the phone but Changkyun didn’t answer - "Changkyun-ah?"

“You were right”- His voice was so soft almost as a whisper, he knew if he raised his voice it could break and he didn't want to cry again, especially if _he_ was the one listening him.

"Eh? Changkyunnie what’s wrong?” - Concern was evident in his voice, Changkyun cleared his voice to talk again.

"YOU WERE FUCKING RIGHT KIHYUN-HYUNG” - He was shaking, crying and shouting as if his neighbors didn't exist and he definitively didn't care at all about anyone else either - “HE DOESN’T LOVE ME ANYMORE! HE'S NOT ONLY “FLIRTING WITH A GUY” HE’S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM, HE DOESN’T LIKE ME ANYMORE, HE FINDS ME ANNOYING, HYUNG, I CAN’T ANYMORE”-

"Wait Changkyun, are you sure?”- Kihyun never liked his boyfriend at all, ever since the first moment they met and in a way, Kihyun knew something like that would happen, he just didn't know it'd be so fast.

"I’m completely sure Hyung, I heard him with my own ears!! And he said he’s in love with the other guy”- Changkyun sobbed a lot as he told Kihyun the whole story, about those 6 weeks and the party, the kiss and the confession. The pink haired was angrier than ever and promised him to beat the shit out of him the next time he saw him.

"What do you want to do Changkyun?” - Kihyun asked after the younger finished – “You should think carefully what do you want to do right now, okay?”

-“I want to leave Hyung” –Changkyun firmly said even if he still wanted to curl in a ball and cry as a baby - “I don’t know where, even if I need to sleep in the street, I want to leave this apartment tonight, i can't spend other night here knowing my boyfriend did things i don't know here”

"Then Come with me”- Kihyun ordered him, not letting any option for him to chose.

\- “Mmm? Where?” - He wasn’t in his right mind anymore, so his brain still didn't register his words completely.

\- “To be happy? OBVIOUSLY TO MY HOUSE, YOU BIG IDIOT, Pack your thinks, I'm picking you up in an hour” – Then he hanged out and Changkyun sighed... shit this hyung was really something.

Even when Kihyun almost obligated him to move with him, he did exactly what he told him to do. He was kind of worried about living with his hamster-like hyung, mainly because Kihyun has always been kind of aggressive with him... well with _everyone_ in general. All the time hit him or insulted him “with love” as Kihyun said. Anyway he can’t do anything else he didn't have exactly any other place to sleep if he left this apartment. Changkyun packed his thing and exactly an hour after the call, Kihyun was already in front of his door. As puntual as always.

Changkyun still wasn't ready so let Kihyun in and motioned him to sit in any place of his destroyed living room. The elder saw the disaster of apartment he was in, his mother-like side ready to scold him for the mess but at the end decided to don't comment anything about it. He can’t even if he wanted, more than anyone else, he knew very well how much Changkyun loved Hyungwon. He was and will be always the love of his life.

Kihyun picked a little piece of a letter lying on the floor and read it _“I’ll love you forever”_ He sighed sad. He wanted to protect him, he really really wanted to do it but he can't and felt extremely bad after saw his red eyes.

Changkyun left behind all the clothes and things Hyungwon bought for him during those 5 years, even the ring they bought for their 5th annyversary " _unnecessary memories_ " as he called them. The blonde wanted to leave as fast as he could but before he can let the living room Kihyun hugged him.

At first Changkyun rejected him, too awkward after all those years knowing each other without shared any skinship because the elder never liked it, but now his arms felt so warm, this was how home should feel. Kihyun stroked his hair as he repeated as a mantra - “It’s okay Kyunnie everything is going to be alright” - Kissing his head, checks, until his forehead and caressing his back in a comforting way.

Changkyun will never understand his weird friend, a moment seemed like Kihyun hated him and the next one he acted as if he loved him. A moment he was hitting him and the next moment he was kissing him, _'Whats wrong with him?_ ' He thought as he wrapped his arms around his slim waist, letting their "You should eat more" talk for other day. Anyway Changkyun just let him do whatever he wanted, it felt good and the younger just wanted someone show him he was loved.

They were so engrossed in their own world they didn’t notice the front door opening until a strong voice scared the shit out of them.

"IM CHANGKYUN EXPLAINS ME WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE? - Hyungwon shoutted the moment he saw the disaster of his apartment and the scene in front of hiS eyes, he was dying of jealousy - "YOU LEFT THE PARTY WITHOUT TELL ME, CAME HERE WITH OTHER GUY AND DESTROY THE APARTMENT, WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU HEAD?"

Changkyun didn't know what to do, if laugh for how ironic Hyungwon was being or cry because his ex-lover was in front of him. He chose none of them, with his best poker face he took Kihyun's hand with one of his and his things with the other one, completely ignoring Hyungwon. The younger tried to pass him to go directly to the front door but the taller stopped him.

“Hey” – Hyungwon called for him, his tone lower now, noticing the younger wasn't playing games there – “I’m talking with you”

Changkyun didn't reply still trying to left as he could - “Where are you going?” – He still ignored him but Hyungwon held his arm to prevent him to run away. He gave a fast look to the pink haired man behind his lover and their hands intertwined together –“Wait Wait, Im Changkyun, can you explain me what's happenning here?!”

-“What are you doing here, Hyungwon Hyung?” - Changkyun said expressionless, the best poker face of his fucking life but he was shaking, he wanted to cry again and probably that was what he would be doing if wasn't because Kihyun was holding tightly his hand –“I thought you'd be spending the night with your _Boyfriend_ again”

"Which boyfriend? _You are_ my boyfriend, remember?”- Hyungwon rolled his eyes, he surely was thinking Changkyun was a dumb guy and totally oblivious of the whole situation but he was a lot of things except stupid.

“I _was_ your boyfriend” – Kihyun squezzed his friend's hand tighter, he noticed Changkyun was nervous so with his thumb he draw little circles in his forehand to try to calm his down.

“Are you breaking with me?” – He noticed Hyungwon's voice was between sadness and madness, but Changkyun didn't care anymore.

“We broke up the exact moment you let other man kiss you”

“Wh…”

“Don’t even try to deny it!!” – He was tearing up again, raising his voice even when he didn't want to – “I saw you, with him Hyung! don’t ever try to make fun of me!!” – Changkyun tried to calm down a bit but he failed – “Hyungwon, if you don’t love me anymore it’s okay, I can accept that, but you cheated on me, ignored me for weeks, you lied to me!! Do you know how sad I was all this time? Waiting up for you all night but you never came. How many times do you lie to me? How many nights did you say me you were with your friends but instead you were having sex with that guy? Then for you those 5 years didn’t mean anything? I lost 5 years of my life loving you and you just threw it away for an over muscled guy. You don’t know how much I regret met you and date you” – He was crying so much and Kihyun intertwined their fingers, he was between comfort his friend or kill his ex-boyfriend. At the end Changkyun was waaaaay more important than Hyungwon so Kihyun chose the first option.

This time, The tallest didn't say anything more, he was totally in shock for all the younger just said to him. Changkyun left the apartment and this time Hyungwon didn't stop him. _Thankfully._

They walked to Kihyun's car in a uncomfortable silence but before they completely left, the pink haired stopped him and gave him another hug - “Everything is going to be alright Kkung”

“Thank you Hyung, but I really want to leave _right now_ ”

They didn’t talk at all. In the car Changkyun was trying to hold the tears and just focus in the view all the way, Kihyun was still holding his hand and made him feel (Just a bit) better, he wasn't alone. Kihyun noticed something all over his hands and arms, Changkyun probably hurt himself breaking those glasses. He needed to take care of him... _now._

When they arrived to his house, Changkyun was kinda surprised. They knew each other for years now but he never has been in his house before (Because Hyungwon didn't like Kihyun either and totally prohibited him to go there) it was big and beautiful, like if at least 5 person lived there but until he knew Kihyun lived alone. His living room was spacious, with a big couch and a big TV, walls modern decored, with lot of pictures. He even had a room to play games, 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms, Why the hell he needed two bathrooms? he poops in one and shower in the other?

“This is the house my family used to use when we lived together”- Kihyun noticed Changkyun's confused face and smiled fondly at him.

“W-Where are t-they now?” – He didn't want to but still he was thinking the worst. Were they okay right?

“Overseas, working”

_“Oh”_

“You can use one of the bedroom and the kitchen... I don’t know if you can cook but do whatever you want and just feel as if you’re at home okay?”

“Thank you Hyung~”

“Go and take a bath, it’s late but I think like you need to calm down a little bit” – Changkyun nodded – “When you’re done come here”

“Yes, sir”

 

He did exactly what Kihyun told him to do but when he was taking his bath, his mind become a mess with negative thoughts. Actually, live with Kihyun was something truly concerning Changkyun, well, he just broke up with his long-time lover, live with other guy wasn't right. Also, Kihyun was kinda popular between both, guys and girls, everyone wanted to date him due to his good look and good grades, probably if he lived with him everyone will think they were dating, what about if Kihyun liked someone? He can’t be there for so long and bother someone who has been nothing but kind with him. He needeed to grow up and take care of him alone, that was probably why Hyungwon didn't love him anymore, he can’t be a kid and hide behind someone else forever! 

He decided to look for a place the next morning and definitively he also needed to tell him to his Hyung so he finished his bath quickly, dressed and went to the living room where he was, thinking about how to tell him.

“Is your brain thinking about stupid things again?” – Kihyun noticed his sad face when he entered in the room – “What it is now?”

“I think I should leave tomorrow” - Kihyun was surprised and a bit hurt, he didn’t think he was so mean to him before... _right?_ – “I don’t want to be a burden anymore, especially to you Hyung, you already did a lot for me”

“If I thought you're going to be a burden then I couldn’t have invited you to stay here in the first place” – Said Kihyun rolling his eyes– “Don’t talk nonsense, I wanted you to stay here... with me”

“But…”

“If you still think you'll be a burden then let’s make a treat” – Changkyun nodded – “You can stay here as much as you want, but in change you'll clean and cook for me”

“I don’t know how to cook…” –

“You always can learn”

“Well, its true” – Kihyun smiled and the blonde mirrored him, talking with him actually helped him.

“Then, come here, I need to take care of those injuries” – Changkyun sat next to him and let him do it.

Kihyun was being really kind, that was weird for Changkyun but his actions were happily welcomed. In any other circumstances he could just tell him “Then leave, you fucking asshole” and completely ignore him, but he said he wanted him to stay and that made Changkyun smiled - “You’re a freaking me out why are you smiling? Weirdo” Yes… he was the Kihyun he knew and completely loved.

“Today you're sleepping with me okay?” – The elder ordered him as he drag Changkyun to his own room.

“Hyung, it’s not necessary you worry about me…”

“I don’t clean the other rooms for months” – Changkyun listened carefully but still didn't believe him... Kihyun loved clean - “And I wasn’t expecting a visitor today at 2 am!” - Changkyun chuckled lightly, this felt good, he didn't remember the last time he laughed.

“Let’s go to sleep, I’m tired Hyung~” – Changkyun cutely whined and the pink haired can't help but coo at him, pinching his cheek.

Well, it couldn’t be awkward sleep with other guy rigth? But it was totally weird for him to sleep with Kihyun, they were close, yes, but not close enough to share the same bed. At the end, Changkyun felt comfortable and protected in his arms, during all the night, Kihyun embraced him tightly against his chest and never, not even once, let him go .

 

~♡~

 

When Changkyun woke up it was already noon. He had at least 20 missed calls and 80 unanswered messages from Hyungwon but he decided to ignore them all and turned his phone off.

He didn't have the heart to wake the perfect human being cuddling next to him, hugging him tightly as if he was using him as his personal teddy bear, Changkyun didn't care at all so he just let him do it while he was staring at his perfect sleeping face. _“He's so beautiful” -_ He thought. Well, Changkyun was taken but not blind before, he knew very well his friend was on top of visual rankings, one of the reasons why he was so popular. Sadly he was also very known because he rejected every single soul who confessed to him ever since first year. So since they've known each other, he never met one of his boyfriends... or girlfriends? He truly didn't know if he was into man either - "Such cute boy can't be straight" - This thought never letting his mind.

 

After few minutes Kihyun was half-awake, yanwing before opening totally his eyes and holding tighter onto Changkyun ' _So cute~_ '. Thank goodness he was awake now because Changkyun was feeling really hungry and needed to pee - "Good morning Kkungie"

First hour Kihyun's voice was a bless, his cute lisp totally evident in his words and Changkyun secretely loved it - "Good Morning Hyung~ Want me to cook breakfast for us?"

The pink haired thought for some seconds before nod - "Just don't burn my kitchen"

Changkyun rolled his eyes. Kihyun was _not_ cute okay?!?!

As promised, Changkyun was cooking the best breakfast he can do (Instant Ramen) while his older friend was taking a long shower. His kitchen was bigger than his older dorm what the fuck?!! unnecessary space indeed.

Changkyun knew he wasn't the best cook... well he hardly can do it but his chest felt warm when Kihyun finished his food and thanked him. The elder has cooked before for him and he was _the best_ in his opinion. So actually a simple "Thanks for the food" and a little smile meant a lot for him.

After ate, they started cleaning the house (losing time as Changkyun called it because the house was completely clean!) while they talked about everything they had in mind for the rest of the day, nonsense things but still good enough for both of them.

The younger remembered those times when they used to spend whole hours talking. An old and sad memory still stuck in his mind was the day when Kihyun left for college 3 years ago, and even if Hyungwon was the one he was dating, The pink haired absense was as a kick in the balls for Changkyun. Then when they finally met, the younger pushed him away for tell him something he wanted to be a lie.

Changkyun was taking the break up extremely fine or at least that was what Kihyun thought at first. But after 5 hours cleaning he noticed he was trying to focus his mind on other things to forget about Hyungwon. He felt bad and useless but he can't do anything right now.

The younger already told him part of his night but not everything, so he decided to ask him now that he was relaxed - "So.. Do you know the guy?” – Kihyun asked directly, knowing it could scare the younger boy and immediately regreted it. Changkyun understood that was part of his personality and in moments like this the younger prefered this kind of people around him. they were real people, _real_ friends.

“Hoseok… Shin Hoseok” – Kihyun knew this and knew him, but Changkyun knowing him too? what? Hyungwon introduced him to his boyfriend? ' _He'll be dead meat tomorrow_ ' - "Do you know him Hyung?"

The pink haired nodded - “He confessed to me a while ago”

“Half of the university confessed to you, Ki”

“Yes, but I remember him because he was so persistent, the worst indeed” - Kihyun said and sighed tired - “We used to be friends before, but he confessed to me during my first year here and since then, he doesn’t let me alone, I was kind of surprised when i saw him interested in Hyungwon…” - Changkyun groomy aura was around him again and he felt guilty – “I’m sorry”

"It's okay"- He smiled but only hiding his true mood - "You didn’t do anything wrong

They finished around 8 pm and Changkyun was whinning about how tired he was – “Seriously Hyung when was the last time you clean? yesterday? This place was clean before but now it's almost shinning!!” –

“Never is enough idiot” – Kihyun wasn't the lazy type but this was stupid.. neat freak!! The younger will complain until his muscles stop aching.

They took turns to bath, ordered food and went to sleep too tired to do something more. They had class the next day and weren't in the mood to go.

Changkyun went to his new room, it was spacious or at least bigger than his previous one. His clothes were already in his closet and his bed was made and looked so so so warm. He didn’t have a lot of things because he left almost everything behind but he knew he'll feel at home there in not time; Kihyun felt as home too. He can't deny he missed his bed and he missed Hyungwon badly. They haven't been sleepping together for months now but when they did it, it felt good.

Changkyun was feeling down again, until Kihyun slammed the door open as a diva and entered in the room with his pillow in hands -"I'm going to sleep here” – Said Pink haired man didn't ask before lay next to him in the bed and hugged him.

“Hyung~” – Maybe he hugged him a littler bit too tight and maybe his lungs weren't getting any air – "Are you trying to kill me?!"

“Are you feeling sad again right?”

Changkyun shook his head and smiled, this time wasn't fake, he truly was touched by Kihyun's kindness - "I’m okay”

“Stubborn brat” - Kihyun let him go a little bit and rest his head on the younger's chest - "Don't lie to me"

“What was the point of clean today then?”

“I said you're going to have your own room, but I didn’t mention I couldn’t sleep with you... right?”

  
Changkyun just let him sleep there, after all, he liked sleep next to someone and Kihyun seemed to liked to hug when he was sleeping. The younger thought they made a good couple… Of friends, obviously only friends…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ~♡
> 
> If you spot any mistake make me know... english is not my mother language and i want to improve ^^♡


End file.
